Memento
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Denmark briefly reflected on his "wife's" history with him and the Nordics. In his heart of hearts, he was afraid Canada never really felt the same as he did. DenCan. Mathias/Matthew. One-sided suggestion of NorCan, NorIce and NetCan.


The weather was fair and well compared to how I uncharacteristically have these knotted feelings. I made my way to the North American territory to meet with my wife, my sweet, caring, understanding wife of roughly thirty-seven years, Matthew. For any human, it would sound like a successful marriage but to a nation, it was a much more fragile affair.

I could still remember how broad I smirked when my in-law's reaction to our unique marriage, especially how Arthur actually fainted from the shock.

Our union wasn't compromised by Francis as he supported his former colony's freedom with his decisions. Arthur however was more skeptical of Matthew's agreement to it due to his concern that I would hurt the timid nation. And Alfred…Alfred wanted to kill me on the spot, I was fortunate that the American was held down by Francis and Arthur before he tried to wring my neck.

Despite the interesting and rather violent attempt of my life by my now brother-in-law, I did understand my extended family's concern. My past behavior with my Nordic brethren caused a lot of turmoil that took centuries to mend for them, and the political means to the marriage didn't actually sound genuine toward any feelings of love and affection. However, I truly believed the political agreement only strengthened my resolve to prove them wrong. My love for Matthew stemmed much deeper than a mere document could try defining.

Ever since I and the other Nordics found his land, Matthew had been this beautiful, shy but ultimately kind boy. He had an affinity to be around Norge, maybe due to Norge finding the boy first and the mutual feeling to bond between a newly discovered land and possible caregiver nation. It made me slightly envious that my closest friend held the affection of the young nation but I didn't provoke him about it. From what I observed, Matthew was deeply infatuated with the Norwegian at the time, from the shy glances to the affectionate hugs the younger nation loved to be in, it was too obvious not to point out. Island was equally if not more virile for his brother's love and attention and I often saw the two young nations vie for it.

Of the times Matthew didn't accompany the Norwegian, he helped Sverige and Suomi with hunting caribou, seals and even wolves for meat and pelts, gathering berries and other edible foliage or help directing spots to catch fish. The two east Nordics developed a fondness of Matthew like a younger brother that even permeated today. [1]

As for myself, Matthew behaved warily around me, like he expected to be mauled if he got too close. At the time, I didn't understand why he acted like that but I eventually knew it was due to the brutal and blood lusting look in my eyes, due to my people's drive to destroy and conquer during my youth. It was the first time a nation's fear of me stuck so coldly, the look of those doe-like eyes and trembling frame made me feel like a monster without really understanding why. It was then I decided Matthew shouldn't be part of my life and avoided him for the rest of my stay.

When all of us had to leave, I remembered the bitter tears from Matthew's eyes and how he begging for Norge not to leave him. Norge was solemn and shed silent tears when he told Matthew to be strong for him and assured that he will be found by someone more suitable to raise him. Matthew of course didn't take the promise very well and kept cried into his caretaker's tunic, trying to rid the poisonous feelings of abandonment and betrayal but also of longing he had to face for Norge, like I secretly did for Matthew. In the last moment between them, I watched Norge, the usually stoic boy, kissing Matthew's forehead before all of us boarded the longship and never looked back; it was too painful for all of us to see him cry.

It wasn't until eight and a half centuries later my people and the others tread an exodus to the other nations. Out of all the Nordics, a good majority of Norge and Island's people decided to settle in Matthew's land, like it was a subconscious wish for the brothers' people to know that they didn't forget Vinland. I was relieved to know he was well and good yet I was still uncertain to face him again.

Almost a fleeting half century later, I've heard how powerful a nation Matthew became when Arthur involved him in the First World War. Though his Canadian Corps were overshadowed at the time; his bravery shown bright and chilled my nephew knowing how harden and efficient Matthew's soldiers were, how they rightfully earned the title of shock troopers, and knowing…how broken up and deathly quiet he became after it all, the war torn his spirit to shreds and made him a broken young man. [2]

Thirty-one years later, the third Reich was in full motion to invade Poland, Belgium and the demilitarized Rhineland. I had to surrender a few months later to Ludwig so my people were spared and I was fortunate that Ludwig's morally dead boss racially favored the Nordic population. I was more co-operative than the others but only for so long, since my people committed sabotage later, Norge rebelled upfront, Sverige staying neutral to house my and others nations' refugees, Island was being looked after by Alfred and Arthur after my surrender, and Suomi's war front with the Russians. I desired to avoid the possibility of facing Matthew, and fortunately I didn't. Though there was a moment I wished I never became fond of Matthew, the day Matthew and Lars van Dyk became friends.

From what I assumed, Lars was also fond of Matthew but this fondness grew to a strong love for the Canadian. When Lars' royal family gave tulips as an act of eternal gratitude; he personally gave his liberator a bouquet of red tulips. Matthew mentioned to me that he was flattered with the gesture and accepted them, but he never saw the Dutchman as more than a friend. Of every year following that day, Lars still gave Matthew the flowers and every year Matthew rejected him as a possible lover. It was not until incidents involving the arctic stopped Lars from his advances for his love.

Roughly a year prior to the issues, I came unannounced to Matthew's home, nearly one thousand years since I've met him. He was still somewhat wary of me but was significantly more open to my presence. We spoke and caught up with everything that came to mind, from history, to the other nations, even odd hobbies, we just talked about anything, in the same day I fumbled when I apparently found it appropriate to ask his hand in marriage. Matthew of course dismissed the proposal much to my initial dismay, but to my astonishment he wanted to give me a chance to be possibly more to him, by courting if we're compatible. I never felt so happy to hear that Matthew was interested in me, and out of my usually boisterous impulse, I kissed him fully on the lips. Matthew as I expected, blushed like crazy but didn't pull away from me, he willingly kissed me back. Roughly three months after my visit, he accepted my proposal and made it clear he wanted to marry me out of love, not from the prevalent politics. Our marriage was on the same day as the border treaty and made Lars sour at the sight of me, swearing that he will make my life hell on earth if I hurt Matthew. I just smirked at the jealous look but took the threat seriously enough.

To this day, Matthew and I were still bound together by the continental borders. In my selfish opinion, I wished our governments will never agree with Hans Island's guardianship and Matthew will be mine forever... but I knew it wasn't my choice of who Matthew loved, I loved him despite his old fear and distrust of me and felt that I will continue to love him until either of us fades away.

I arrived in front of his home and knocked. A long moment passed before the door open to the familiar presence of Matthew. His friendly smile, emotional, hopeful eyes, and fooling innocent demeanor knowing horrors that would chill a man's heart dead. I know how strong he is, but I swore to protect him whenever he needs me. What caught me off guard was what he held in his arm.

'A bouquet of Marguerite Daisies' I thought 'my flowers.'

"Matthew…" I started, but was rendered speechless for once.

Matthew handed me the bouquet and unexpectedly kissed me fully on the lips. We lingered in the intimate gesture for a long moment before we parted; he looked to me with bright blue-violet eyes. I see so much love in them.

"Do you…really mean what my flowers represent Matthew?" I uttered before I embraced him. He gladly held me in turn.

"I grew these especially for you" he admitted happily.

"Well what's the occasion?" I asked, but I thought back in panic "Is it August 9th already? I never forget that day!" [3]

Matthew laughed "No not yet, I just… wanted to express how much you mean to me. Even after all this time, my love for you is as pure and simple as these flowers; I swear to be with you till the end, Mathias" [4]

I stared at the bouquet with a light heart and smiled. Somehow, I believed him.

* * *

Notes:

[1] - In truth, Swedes and Finns have not come in contact with the new world until the 17th century when Su-san established a settlement in the Delaware. I should also note that Finnish people were never Vikings.

[2] - The earliest Germanic settlements were around Denmark, Norway, and Sweden before prevent migration occurred around 800 BCE, so I thought Denmark would have been one of Germania's nephews or even sons. I merely call Germany Denmark's nephew since cousin doesn't seems to fit with me. (mostly due to my odd quirk that Germany looks like the son of Sweden and Norway (Germany seems like he "inherited" Sweden's unintentionally scary stare, efficient skill with craftsmanship and difficultly with expressing affection while having the odd ability to deal with difficult people from Norway. It's also an odd coincidence that the German Republic began to form around the same time as the Swedish-Norwegian Union and Germany becoming a recognized country around the start of the union's dissolution.))

[3] - August 9th, 1973 is the day the Canadian and Danish government set the boundaries of Nares Strait which confirmed Hans Island to be cut roughly half way through, making it a type of co-owner sovereignty. But it was officially ratified by the UN in December 17, 1973 and internationally recognized and enforced by March 13, 1974.

[4] - The Marguerite Daisy is the national flower of Denmark. And like most daisies (aside from red ones meaning "beauty unknown to the possessor"), it's the symbol of innocence as well as purity, simplicity, patience, loyal love, shared affection and it's considered a good luck charm to ward off thunder during storms (I guess a flower that can ward off thunder is pretty awesome).


End file.
